


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brutal mantra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to the song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by the Offspring.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
And now you’ll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You’re gonna go far, kid  
(trust, deceived)_  
  
 _Fuck you._  
  
From the moment the first hit connected, those were really the only words that were left in Tony's head. Every other part of his brain was concentrated on _minimize casualties_ and _dodge dodge quick right there hit hard and fast and now_ and _icing problem._ He honestly tried not to listen to the ramblings of the fucking lunatic masquerading as the guy who watched him grow up, who was his Dad's best friend, who tried to hurt -- kill -- _kill, he was going to fucking -- fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck you._  
  
There was a pit in his stomach; it could have been a punch to the gut or a sudden growing hatred, but they were really pretty similar feelings to him by now.


End file.
